Gogeta: GT (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Anime: Super Saiyan 4 Fusion Fanga: Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta! |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Status= |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations=Goku: GT (fusee) Vegeta: GT (fusee) }} Gogeta: GT is the parallel timeline counterpart of Gogeta and fusion of Goku and Vegeta. Appearance Gogeta clothing his much as the same as his Parallel Timeline counterpart - yellow padding and other clothing that his counterpart has. He also maintains Vegeta's mild tan skin and the lack of a widow's peak. Biography In a desperate attempt to defeat Alpha Shenron - Goku and Vegeta decide to come up with the fusion dance and use Gotenks to help him train. After successfully getting the fusion right and a brief sparring match - Goku and Vegeta return to the battlefield and fuse while in their Super Saiyan 4 forms into Gogeta. Gogeta immediately takes over the battle and wipes the floor with Alpha Shenron as he uses a library of different attacks such as his Galick Kamehameha and Bluff Kamehameha. He continued to dominate in his fight as he continued to power-up to different forms before eventually defusing in his True Super Saiyan 4 form while attempting to end the battle with Big Bang Kamehameha. Techniques *Ki Blast - The most basic form of ki *Ki Sensing - The ability to sense ki *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Galick Kamehameha - Combination of Galick Gun and Super Kamehameha. Gogeta's signature attack. **Galick Starfall ***Raging God - After transforming into his True Super Saiyan 4 (Imperfect) form; Gogeta uses an even more powerful version of Galick Starfall and is able to destroy Alpha's right arm in the process. **Showering Positivity - A more powerful energy volley version of Galick Kamehameha - Gogeta blankets an entire region around him while showering the enemy. The technique was able to reverse Alpha's Raging Blizzard Surge and unfreeze the region. *Bluff Kamehameha - A comical version of Kamehameha *Cloning - The ability to replicate himself. *Ki Blast Volley **Stardust Fall - A rush attack that involves him using a spinning kick followed up with barrage of energy bullets. **Galick Starfall - An energy volley version of Galick Kamehameha - he charges the Galick Kamehameha, but before he fires his attack he kicks his opponent in the back of the head before unleashing a volley of energy bullets. *Positive Karma Ball - Gogeta floods Alpha's Negative Karma Ball with his own life-force and turns it into a Positive Karma Ball before absorbing it and using it to access Ultra-Powered Super Saiyan 4. *Ultimate Impact *Positive Energy Conversion and Manipulation - Gogeta is able to use his own life-force to convert Negative Energy into Positive Energy and manipulation said energy. *Invisible Strikes *Big Bang Kamehameha - A combination of Big Bang Attack and Kamehameha. Gogeta attempts to destroy Alpha Shenron with this technique, but as energy beam is about hit the Shadow Dragon - Gogeta's fusion fails and causes the attack to disappear. Transformations Super Saiyan Gogeta is able to transform into the Super Saiyan form as his fusees are able to use the Super Saiyan forms themselves. In this form; he is able to vastly overpower Super Saiyan Gotenks during their sparring match. Super Saiyan 2 It is was implied by Gotenks - that Gogeta used Super Saiyan 2 during the sparring match and was able to easily overwhelm Super Saiyan 2 Gotenks. Super Saiyan 3 As both his fusees can use Super Saiyan 3 - Gogeta is able to achieve the form as well. He was able to defeat Gotenks with a single attack before defusing. While in this form; he retains his bang although it has become longer. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's standard form during his battle with Alpha Shenron. Unlike his anime version - Gogeta has pure red fur''https://trycolors.com/colors/ee1b1e/, black hair, and he retains his blue eyes. He is able to overpower Alpha Shenron in this form and demonstrates a fine control over his power. Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 After sensing Alpha Shenron's energy increasing - Gogeta transformed into his Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 and was able to due to his fusees being to use the form. He possesses the same aura as Goku in his version with the Super Saiyan 2 aura and Super Saiyan 4 combined together. Ultra-Powered Super Saiyan 4 After converting Alpha Shenron's Negative Karma Ball into the Positive Karma Ball - Gogeta absorbs and uses the energy to access the Ultra-Powered Super Saiyan 4 form. The positive energy was able to enable him to repel most of Alpha Shenron's negative energy and vastly overpower the Shadow Dragon. True Super Saiyan 4 (Imperfect) Thanks to Gohan give both of them his energy in his True Super Saiyan 4 form to his fusees - Gogeta was able to gather the necessary ki control and willpower in order to enter the form. He was able to maintain the form longer than Gohan and use Raging God against Alpha Shenron as he was now dominating the fight. True Super Saiyan 4 After obtaining True Super Saiyan 4 - Gogeta is now identical to his anime version, but he lost 20 minutes of his fusion and only had 3 minutes left. He defused after attempting to using his Big Bang Kamehameha causing the technique to disappear. References Category:Metamoran Fusions Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails